U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,605 discloses feeding film and netting into a bale forming chamber at the same time, for which purpose a respective supply device is provided. In the case of a device according to EP 1 321 028, similarly, a round bale is wrapped with both netting and film, the question of how the alternate layers are applied being left open.
According to WO 2004/060768 A1, a single web of a wrapping material is supplied with the netting and film sections connected to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,109 B2 teaches using, in a round bale press, a roll with film or netting for the winding procedure and storing a roll next to it, as the supply.
The problem underlying the invention is that more than one wrapping material cannot be simultaneously supplied, at low cost and as desired, for wrapping a completed bale in a bale forming chamber.